Pigments
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Suite directe de 'Pigmentations'. AU Les marques de John et Sherlock sont liées, tout comme leurs âmes. Être lié à quelqu'un, un inconnu n'est pas si facile que ça. Pas lorsque l'on est Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.
1. Personne

N/A : Voilà donc la suite de Pigmentations. Je poste ça en histoire séparée pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est pour moi une histoire différente. Pigmentations traitait sur leur rencontre et la formation de leur lien, point. Cette histoire là traiterait sur ce que peut entrainer la formation d'un lien, principalement.

J'ai plus ou moins re-écris deux fois ce chapitre. Et _là_ j'en suis satisfaite ! Merci à **Diaboliqua** pour son aide -ou plutôt ses conseils ! ;)-.

J'espère que c'est pas trop confus, j'ai _bien_ relis deux fois pour être sûre, mais bon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence qui suivi la vision de leurs marques s'unissant fût pesant. Sherlock détourna son regard de John pour regarder leurs marques. Elles avaient retrouvées leur couleurs. Et Sherlock se sentait plus fort physiquement. Et mentalement -mais ça, il préférait le garder pour lui-même, et personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, non ?-.

Il lâcha le bras de John, réprimant le sentiment de vide qu'il sentit en faisant ça.

_Et il fût attaqué par une __**vague**__ de froideur et de manque._

Il regarda John, stupéfait, après avoir fait un pas en arrière sous la puissance du lien.

* * *

_Un lien juste créé est plus sensible, plus fort qu'un lien créé depuis longtemps. Sauf dans quelques rares cas où le lien ne s'atténue pas, restant aussi fort -voir même plus-, chaque émotion décuplée, voir remplacée lors d'un profond lien, par celles de son partenaire. Il est aussi possible d'entendre son partenaire penser lors de pensées vraiment fortes, et d'un lien profond. _

* * *

John fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Sherlock ressenti ensuite de l'inquiétude. Hors, _il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde à l'instant précis. _Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. "Tout vas bien John. Juste... As-tu toujours ressenti autant de choses ?!"

John fronça des sourcils. Encore une fois. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti _beaucoup_ de choses, à vrai dire... Je suis un soldat ! Je ne suis _pas_ sensible !"

Sherlock grimaça. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ça. Même en étant légèrement dérangeant -un sociopathe ressentant des émotions, n'est-ce pas ironique ?!-, la sensation d'intimité, de proximité qu'il ressentait avec John, _son âme-sœur_ était incomparable. La solitude qui l'accompagnait depuis il ne savait combien de temps avait été _remplacée _par ce lien. Et il ne savait même pas qu'il était aussi _seul_ ! En plus de ça, John n'avait pas l'air bête. Il avait même l'air d'être une personne modérément intelligente à vrai dire. Et Sherlock ne pensait -ni ne disait- cela de tout le monde !

Il devait s'assurer que John reste bien avec lui.

* * *

_Des âmes-sœurs ont du mal à se séparer en général._

_Mais lors d'un lien récent, il leur est quasiment impossible pour eux de s'éloigner. Il leur faut à tout pris rester ensemble pendant au moins quelques jours, et ne pas s'éloigner de plus de quelques kilomètres. S'il sont trop loin l'un de l'autre, il à été prouvé que chacune des âme-sœur ont l'impression que leurs cœurs sont arrachés littéralement de leur poitrine, la tête serrée dans un étau. Certaines personnes en sont même tombées dans le coma._

* * *

"Ne devrais-tu pas aller chercher tes bagages, John ?"

John considéra ce qu'il venait de dire. "Oui... Je suppose que je pourrais y aller." Il se leva, ne sachant pas que faire. Devait-il au moins embrasser Sherlock avant de partir ? Ou... lui serrer la main ? Ou juste faire quelque chose...? Ils n'étaient peut-être pas _amoureux _mais John se sentait profondément attaché à Sherlock, même s'il ne l'avait rencontré que depuis très peu de temps.

Il se sentait mille fois plus lié avec lui qu'il ne s'était senti lié avec n'importe qui depuis sa naissance ! Il voulait s'occuper de lui. S'assurer qu'il aille bien, qu'il ne sois pas blessé. Que personne ne l'insulte.

Il l'aimait. Pas encore avec de l'_Amour_ mais il l'aimait.

Sherlock posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de John, passant son bras légèrement au-dessus de ses épaules, serrant légèrement sa 'bonne' épaule avant de lui indiquer d'un geste du menton la porte. Une façon tendre -Sherlock évitait formellement le moindre contact avec n'importe qui, même _serrer _la main de quelqu'un lui était extrêmement rare- de lui indiquer d'y aller.

Avant que John ne passe la porte, Sherlock lui dit une dernière chose. "Il faudra aussi que tu rencontre ma logeuse."

* * *

John sorti de Baker Street assez... stupéfié. Il était rentré dans Baker Street assez méfiant et en était ressorti avec sa marque en plein fonctionnement et une âme-sœur attendant qu'il revienne avec ses affaires pour s'installer ! Et le pire c'est qu'il en serait presque heureux ! Heureux après un total de vingt minutes passées avec cet homme. Avec Sherlock.

Il ne le connaissait peut-être pas _vraiment_ mais il pouvait assurer que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il réussi à arrêter un taxi après quelques minutes -ou une bonne dizaine, plutôt- et se dépêcha de rentrer dans son appartement miteux.

Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affaires, faire ses bagages rapidement n'était pas un problème. Il hésita sur ce qu'il devait amener. Ses vêtements, c'était fait, mais devait-il aussi amener ses mugs...? Oui, il y tenait. C'était surement la seule chose auquel il tenait. Il en avait un de l'armée. Un de quand il était encore un enfant. Et d'autres. Une petite dizaine en tout ! Il décida de les prendre. Objets ou pas, c'était la seul chose auxquels il tenait. Et il restait largement assez de place dans sa valise pour les mettre !

Il ferma sa valise et fit un dernier 'tour du propriétaire' -sachant qu'il y avait difficilement trois pièces dans tout l'appartement-. Il observa les meubles et les pièces, toutes aussi vides que lorsqu'il vivait encore dedans -pas plus tard que la veille !-, aucunes décorations, absolument rien de personnel.

Il se retint de rire alors qu'il allait enfin abandonner cet appartement ! Il avait eu les papiers de déménagement depuis déjà pas mal de temps, il avait juste attendu pour la bonne occasion, ce qu'il croyait être quitter Londres.

Il pris sa valise et claque la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait hâte de retourner à Baker Street. Ou plutôt hâte d'être de nouveau avec Sherlock. Il avait envie de le connaître. Mais il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Tout c'était passé tellement vite ! Il n'était même plus sûr de la réalité !

Et il commençait à ressentir l'éloignement de son âme-sœur. C'était encore léger mais son cœur commençait à le tirailler et il sentait les prémices d'un maux de tête particulièrement puissant.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre de taxi, aucun ne passait par là. Il se dirigea vers le centre de Londres, ayant mémorisé le chemin avec les deux trajets en taxi qu'il avait fait. Une fois arrivé à des rues plus passantes, moins sombres et plus fréquentée, il se senti comme... Observé. Il regarda autour de lui une fois, et ne voyant absolument personne le regarder, continua. Une des cabines téléphoniques sonna. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, attendant que quelqu'un aille décrocher. Personne. Il hocha les épaules et continua. Le sentiment d'être observer qu'il avait ressenti renforcé. Il passa à nouveau devant une cabine téléphonique. Elle aussi sonna. Il tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il entra dans la cabine, avec l'attention de répondre, mais cette fois le téléphone arrêta de sonner. Il sortit et accéléra sa marche, ayant l'intention de répondre à la prochaine cabine. Qu'il atteint après peu de temps et qui commença à sonner à son tour. Il se dépêcha à l'intérieur et arracha presque le téléphone en le décrochant.

"Oui ?"

"Bonjour Dr Watson."

_**Quoi** **?!** Comment est-qu'il connait mon nom ?! C'est qui ?_

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Il parla froidement.

"Personne. Montez dans la voiture, Dr Watson."

Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant la cabine, et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire un seul mot, l'homme à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha. Il soupira et monta dans la voiture -_l__imousine !-, _sa valise ayant déjà été placée à l'intérieur.

Une femme à l'intérieur était collée sur son Blackberry. John ne se dérangea pas à la saluer et soupira juste, fatigué. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

_Il senti du réconfort poindre en lui_. Oh. Sherlock...

Il se raidi sur son siège, le soldat Watson prit la place qu'il occupait auparavant. La voiture s'arrêta plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, prouvant qu'il devait toujours être dans Londres ou dans sa périphérie. Il était en tout cas plus loin de Sherlock qu'il l'était lorsqu'il était dans son appartement. Il se sentait encore plus tiraillé, et avait réellement _mal _au cœur. Il commençait à sentir ses maux de tête être complétés par une migraine, et n'entendait presque que les battements de son cœur, les yeux brouillés.

Il sortit, sa main contractée de douleur autour de sa cane.

Un homme l'y attendait, un parapluie lui servant d'appui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance, en tout cas. Ça, c'était une certitude. Il avait un visage avec des traits aigües, un sourire glaçant.

Il sentit de l'irritation et de l'énervement à l'encontre de cet homme. Qui était-il pour le kidnapper et l'éloigner de Sherlock, hein ?!

"Vous êtes donc un nouvel ami de Sherlock Holmes ?"

John se senti encore plus énervé. Il gratta sa marque inconsciemment. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il lui dire ? Cet homme était évidemment une connaissance de Sherlock. Mais était-il quelqu'un du 'bon côté' ou pas ? Il avait du mal à réfléchir avec sa migraine.

Mais l'homme suivit le geste. Il fit faire un pas en arrière, choqué, et son visage montrait une expression horrifié. Il remit son masque en place.

"Son 'âme-sœur' donc...?!"

John soupira, et hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'il le sache.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!" Il ne l'avait pas demandé gentiment. Il était un soldat, et n'allait pas se laisser **_kidnapper_**par un inconnu sans rien dire! Un inconnu qui apparemment pouvait hacker des cabines téléphoniques !

L'homme grimaça. "Je suis une _connaissance_ de Sherlock Holmes. Si vous lui demandiez, il vous dirait probablement que je suis son meilleur ennemi."

Il senti une pointe d'inquiétude à ce moment-là. Qui lui fut répondu par de l'irritation. Apparemment Sherlock n'était pas un pour les sentiments. Ce qui expliquerait le 'as-tu toujours ressenti autant de choses'... Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. Il était tombé sur un haineux des sentiments...! Il eut l'envie de rire à cette pensée. C'était marrant ! Un soldat désespéré de trouver son âme-sœur la trouve en la personne d'un homme qui se détache de tout sentiments existant excepté l'irritation et l'énervement !

Tout en ayant mal au cœur et à la tête, il avait tout de même l'impression d'être dans le même endroit que Sherlock. Il se sentait proche de lui alors qu'il n'était même pas dans _la même pièce_ que lui ! Il le sentait plus qu'il ne se sentait lui-même.

* * *

_Lorsque deux âme-sœurs s'éloignent, le lien se renforce. Parce que deux partenaires ne veulent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, leurs âmes se cherchent et se renforce donc, pour combler le manque de présence physique, tout est plus sensible, les sentiments se répondent, se parlent. _

_Lors de l'éloignement de deux nouvelles âme-sœur, ce renforcement est tel qu'il peut provoquer d'horribles choses. Les âmes se fondent presque, ce qui provoque les symptômes, le mal de cœur, la pression sur le cerveau. Le poids de leurs propres âmes les écrasent littéralement. _

_Un lien juste créé est encore hésitant, cherche toujours les bons dosages.  
_

* * *

L'homme le congédia un moment plus tard après lui avoir dit qu'il ne devrait pas s'éloigner de Sherlock aussi tôt après la formation du lien. L'homme avait justement l'air légèrement inquiet en disant cela.

Il retourna dans la voiture, étant légèrement soulagé. La femme était toujours sur son Blackberry. Est-ce qu'elle quittait l'écran des yeux, au moins 'une fois par jour ? Dormait-elle ?!

* * *

Il arriva à Baker Street rapidement, ou du moins, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer le temps réel qu'il avait mis à arriver ici.

Il rentra, épuisé, dans Baker Street. Il se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux. Il tremblait, l'épuisement de l'éloignement s'éloignant enfin ! Il n'aurait pas dormi depuis trois jours qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti de différence. La vision de Sherlock lui fit échapper un sourire de soulagement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il le _sentirait _si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Sherlock, il avait quand même été légèrement inquiet.

Sherlock était allongé sur le sofa, les mains sous le menton, les yeux fermés. "John ?"

"Oui Sherlock ?"

"Passes-moi une couverture. C'est la cinquième fois que je te le dit."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne pouvais pas te lever ?" Il se souvint après de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. "Ou demander à ta logeuse ?"

"J'ai essayé, elle n'a pas répondu. Me lever ? Pour quoi faire ?"

John secoua la tête, dépité. "Pour aller chercher ta couverture !"

"Pas assez important."

John secoua une dernière fois la tête, dépité.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes était désespérant et magnifique.  
_


	2. Gouvernante

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

N/A : Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Je me doute bien que vous ne vous attendiez pas à 'ça', mais que voulez-vous, vous voulez aller trop vite ! X]

Je sais, j'ai pris du temps, mais à partir de maintenant, école de 6h à 19h ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ! . Et pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui manque, croyez-moi !

Ensuite, je vous prierai de ne pas dire que c'est 'court' pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est de la longueur que ce doit être ! Je ne peux pas rallonger avec des détails inutiles ! Ça deviendrait inintéressant ! Là, c'est particulièrement 'court', parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Il devrait se passer plus de choses dans le prochain, même si je n'ai encore aucun idée de comment est-ce qu'il va être.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, donc, mes lecteurs que j'aime ! (17 REVIEWS ! 17 ! :'D) Oh, et me tapez pas, sivousplait...

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais demandé de couverture avant que John ne revienne. Même s'il avait pensé à le faire, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de quoi dire. Il avait étrangement envie de parler avec John, mais il n'avait aucune idée de _quoi_.

Il n'avait rien de spécial à lui dire, mais il voulait quand même lui parler. C'était totalement illogique ! Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa John.

Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir que faire de sa valise. Allait-il dormir avec lui...?

Sherlock ne serait pas dérangé par ça. Il devrait dormir avec lui. Ce serait surement plus agréable pour tout les deux, le lien se formerait tranquillement et aucun d'eux ne souffrirait inutilement. Peut-être que John serait dérangé par ça... Il pourrait toujours avoir une chambre individuelle quand le lien serait formé. Ce n'était pas un problème.

Il allait lui dire de poser sa valise dans se chambre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Sherlock ne fut pas surpris lorsque Mrs Hudson ouvrit la porte avec son familier 'Youhou, Sherlock !'.

Elle ne remarqua pas John avant d'avoir totalement ouvert la porte. "Ohhh, vous avez de la compagnie Sherlock ?!"

Sherlock essaya de ne pas rire alors que John se tortillait inconfortablement, confus. Sherlock sentait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. La vision restait tout de même amusante. "En fait, vous devriez vous habituer à sa présence, Mrs Hudson." Il vit, avec joie, la confusion se peindre sur les traits de Mrs Hudson. "John, Mrs Hudson, ma logeuse." Il laissa un silence se suspendre dans l'air encore quelques instants avant de le briser. "Mrs Hudson, Dr John Watson, mon âme-sœur." Il dit la dernière partie avec un léger sourire. Un sourire fier.

Mrs Hudson commença à être affreusement surexcitée après cette partie. Elle se dirigea vers John et l'enlaça -l'écrasa-. John laissa échapper un rire nerveux, laissant évacuer la tension.

"Vous avez intérêt à y faire attention ! A Sherlock. Il a besoin d'amour le pauvre ! Toujours tout seul dans son coin à haïr tout le monde ! Sa seule compagnie sont des parties de personnes mortes ! C'est indécent voyons." Elle s'écarta -et Sherlock ressenti le soulagement de John à ce moment, ainsi qu'autre chose... Il y avait un peu de joie, de bonheur là-dedans- et John la regarda dans les yeux. "J'en prendrais soin.. Mrs Hudson."

Sherlock savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Et il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il sentit une chaleur envahir son estomac à cette certitude. Il conserva son regard sur John, appréciant de voir la sincérité présente dans son regard.

Mrs Hudson hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa valise. "Vous allez dormir avec Sherlock, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?"

John eut l'air de se questionner. Puis il finit par hocher la tête. "Oui... Oui, je vais dormir avec Sherlock." Il le regarda en retour quelques instants avant de sourire à Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock ne put empêcher le soulagement qui l'envahit à ce moment-là. Un sourire prit place sur son visage. Il prit la valise de John et la conduit dans sa -leur- chambre. Sa chambre avait toujours été encombrée d'aussi loin qu'il se rappel. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'ailleurs, même s'il avait difficilement la place de passé pour aller jusque dans son lit -qu'il n'utilisait que rarement-. Mais encore une fois, il voulait que John se sente bien dans cette pièce. Il voulait qu'il aime rester ici, qu'il soit à l'aise dans son univers.

Quand il revint dans le salon, John se tenait seul au milieu de celui-ci, les pas de Mrs Hudson résonnant encore dans les escaliers.

John le regarda tranquillement, les yeux pétillants. "J'aime bien ta logeuse Sherlock. On pourrait la prendre pour une gouvernante !" Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Le sourire de Sherlock grandit juste au rire de John. "Si elle n'était pas déjà dans son appartement tu l'aurais entendu dire 'logeuse, pas votre gouvernante !'"

John arrêta de rire mais un grand sourire restait présent sur son visage. "Connais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait se considérer comme ton 'meilleur ennemi', Sherlock ?"

Sherlock sentit son sourire diminuer. "Oui." Il ne rajouta rien.

John avait du se faire kidnapper par son cher frère apparemment... Il devait être épuisé !

Il l'était.

"Aimerais-tu aller te coucher, John ?"

John soupira audiblement. "Oui, merci, Sherlock." Il avait du attendre qu'il pose cette question depuis déjà un bout de temps. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sherlock avait bien ressenti de la fatigue, en fond. Il pensait juste que c'était lui -il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours, effectivement-. Il allait devoir apprendre à distinguer ses ressentis et ceux de John. Et ils se fondaient tellement l'un dans l'autre que même pour lui ça allait être plus ou moins difficile.

Sherlock laissa John se changer dans la salle de bains pendant que lui utilisa la chambre.

Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et attendit que John vienne à son tour.

John arriva peu de temps après. Il se glissa lui aussi sous les couvertures -ne faisant aucune remarque sur le côté libre du lit, chose que Sherlock aurait trouvé profondément irritante- tout en éteignant la lumière.

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

La main de John trouva celle de Sherlock et la serra brièvement avant de la lâcher. Sherlock senti ses battements de cœur s'accélérer à cette première partie, et il se retrouva étrangement déçu à la deuxième.

"Bonne nuit, John."

Sa voix résonna gravement dans la pièce encombrée qui était sa chambre.

Puis le silence s'abattit sur eux.

Les battements de son cœur et la respiration de John résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Sherlock.

Sherlock attendit de se calmer, et de se sentir assez détendu pour dormir encore quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il en avait assez. C'était franchement inconfortable, et Sherlock n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir ! Ni John, d'ailleurs. Si on prenait en compte sa respiration et le fait que Sherlock pouvait toujours sentir son inconfort à travers la marque.

Sherlock fit alors quelque chose qui le démangeait -étrangement- depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Il se tourna sur le côté et tira John vers lui, ses mains sur sa taille. Il se blottit contre lui, le nez dans le creux de sa nuque, respirant son odeur, les jambes mêlées avec les siennes et ses bras l'entourant. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement après avoir encore un peu resserré son étreinte.

John eut un moment de paralysie après ça. Ses muscles se tendirent et il ne bougea plus pendant quelques longues secondes -du point de vue de Sherlock au moins- avant de soupirer fortement et de **_balancer_** ses bras autour de Sherlock. Comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis le moment où il était rentré dans ce lit. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa nuque alors que l'autre se posa sur le bas de son dos. Il le serra fort lui aussi.

Sherlock sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa nuque.

Il laissa son pouce dessiner des cercles invisible sur le dos de John, passant sa main sous son t-shirt. Il sentit le sourire de John contre sa peau.

Ils restèrent dans cette même position quelques minutes, puis quelques dizaines de minutes, puis toute la nuit. Sherlock ne se souvint pas de s'être endormit. Il se souvint de la présencé réconfortant de John contre lui, sa peau contre la sienne, son âme liée avec la sienne.

Ils étaient entremêlés dans tous les moyens possibles et Sherlock ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour vivre sans ça auparavant. Il ne se sentait pas seul. Jamais. En une seule journée, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti de toute sa vie ! Même dans son enfance il ne se rappelait pas avoir été si _heureux_. Il se sentait voulu. Aimé.

* * *

_L'étreinte plus ou moins désespérée de deux âmes-sœurs ayant mis beaucoup trop de temps à se trouver._


	3. Yarders

N/A : Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps... J'ai du mal avec mes nouveaux horaires, et j'ai frôlé les crises d'angoisse à la fin de cette semaine. Bref, voici quand même le troisième chapitre. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Au début j'en était fière mais plus je le relis plus je le trouve... Bof. J'espère que _vous_ allez aimer néanmoins ! Comme certaines personne me l'ont fait remarqué, oui, j'avais posté, puis supprimé le chapitre. Je voulais avoir une avis extérieur -le retour de **Diaboliqua** effectivement- dessus. Je n'ai finalement modifié qu'un seul truc... ._. Bref, lecteurs, lectrices ! C'EST PARTIIIII ! *clique à côté du bouton* Oh, merde! Et c'est PARRTTTIIII !*

* * *

John mit du temps à se réveiller. Il passa un moment dans cet état comateux, au chaud, et relaxé comme il ne l'avait que peu été dans sa vie. Il se sentait détendu, bien. Il aurait presque l'impression d'être emmitouflé _mentalement_ dans des couvertures. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr que les évènements de la veille soient vrais. Mais la chaleur aussi bien physique que mental qu'il éprouvait lui démontrait que c'était bien vrai.

Il bougea légèrement, sentant bien la dureté des membres osseux de Sherlock. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il était bien réel. Sherlock était bien là. Son âme-sœur était bien réel et il avait effectivement _dormi totalement contre lui. _

Il ouvrit les yeux. _Pour tomber sur les pupilles irréelles de Sherlock._ Il ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir de tels yeux.

John pourrait s'habituer à cette vision comme réveil facilement. _Trop_ facilement.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. Ça lui paraissait comme la chose naturelle à faire.

Il avança son visage contre celui de Sherlock, ne quittant ses yeux du regard que lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, fermant ses yeux. Son cœur battit ridiculement plus vite à ce moment-là, et il eut chaud tout aussi soudainement. Il sentit leur lien se renforcer, se faire plus présent, mais tout en étant plus léger. Il se renforçait et tâtonnait donc moins.

Il s'écarta lentement, rouvrant ses yeux et laissant son nez frotter gentiment celui de Sherlock, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, et dont la respiration hachée venait s'écraser sur son visage.

Sherlock ne rouvrit pas ses yeux, se rapprochant encore une fois pour lui déposer un autre baiser -tout aussi doux et léger-. Il s'écarta lentement, les yeux s'ouvrant cette fois-ci.

John sentit un sourire ridiculement grand et heureux se former sur son visage. Il laissa ses doigts faire quelques cercles invisibles contre la peau nue de Sherlock avant qu'il ne se lève.

* * *

John avait préparé 'leur' petit-déjeuner -du moins le croyait-il toujours à cet instant-là-. La vision de Sherlock jetant un regard meurtrier à ses toasts lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"Sherlock... Tu es au courant que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock hocha la tête, de mauvaise grâce.

"J'aimerais donc que tu manges au moins un de ces toasts. S'il te plait, Sherlock."

Sherlock en avala deux et se jeta sur le thé. Il s'apprêtait à l'avaler en trois gorgées avant de s'arrêter, l'air stupéfait. Il regarda l'intérieur de son mug, comme s'il y avait quelque chose au fond de celui-ci. Il regarda ensuite John. "John... C'est _toi_ qui a fait... ça ?!"

John hocha la tête, confus. Sherlock ne rajouta rien, mais finit lentement sa tasse, dégustant lentement ce que John avait préparé, les mains serrée autour de son mug comme si c'était une relique sacrée**.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, et bien... Il ne se passa rien. Sherlock ne s'était pas habillé -bien qu'il se soit douché- et trainassait dans l'appartement, dans sa robe de chambre bleue. En fait, John commençait à se sentir déçu. Il aurait cru que cette première journée aurait eut quelque chose de spécial. Mais la déception restait en dernier plan, bien que le baiser -auquel John avait juste à penser pour se sentir mieux- et la formation du lien étaient toujours dans un coin de son esprit pour lui remonter le moral.

"Quel est ton métier exactement, Sherlock...?" Sa voix résonna creusement dans l'appartement calme. Il l'avait voir les résultats d'une 'expérience', mais ça ne voulait rien dire à propos de son métier.

"Je suis détective consultant." Il avait l'air fier en disant ça. John ne connaissait pas du tout ce métier.

"Jamais entendu parler... Ça consiste en quoi ?"

"Je suis celui qui a inventé la profession. Quand la police est à court d'idées -ce qui est tout le temps- ils m'appellent."

John hocha la tête lentement.

Et puis il recommença à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Après une demi-heure, John était sur le point de lui faire une remarque là-dessus quand une sonnerie de téléphone inconnu retentit. Sherlock se précipita sur la table basse et décrocha le portable -qui était donc surement le sien-. Son visage changea étrangement lorsqu'il décrocha. Toute émotion quitta son visage et son ton se fit froid et distant. Il répondit des 'oui', 'évidemment', 'non, ne le laissez toucher à rien', tout aussi froidement avant de raccrocher.

Son visage se retransforma ensuite. L'excitation était omniprésente et il alla même jusqu'à prendre John par la nuque et l'embrasser brutalement avant de _courir_ dans leur chambre -John ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment se sentir sur le fait que ce soit _leur_ chambre-. Même s'il aimait l'univers de Sherlock, il avait du mal à penser qu'il allait surement s'habituer à cette chambre. Et surtout à son occupant !

John vit Sherlock enfiler quelques vêtements à la hâte avant de ressortir moins d'une minutes plus tard, totalement près, pas un pli sur les vêtements ni aucun signe qu'il ne se soit pressé à se préparer. C'était comme s'il avait attendu de recevoir le coup de fil, habillé, préparé, depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Son visage était un mélange entre froideur et excitation. Sherlock semblait faire partie de ces personnes qui portent un 'masque' en permanence... John ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir là-dessus. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir obtenu autant de réactions, mais il aurait du mal à être avec quelqu'un qui n'assume aucune once de sentiment, et donc qui ne l'accepterai pas en public.

Sherlock était entrain d'enfiler son trench coat quand il se tourna vers John, un sourcil haussé. "Tu viens ?"

* * *

Le trajet en taxi était calme. Sherlock lui a juste expliqué où ils allaient et pourquoi -enfin... Il avait juste parlé de personne morte-.

John se tourna vers Sherlock. Il avait remis en place le masque qu'il avait eu lors du coup de fil. John sentait à travers le lien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de changement ! Il répondait toujours de la même manière à son âme, et il n'était pas stressé ni angoissé. Même s'il y avait une légère pointe d'irritation.

John voulait tout de même être sûr que Sherlock l'accepterait. Il frôla la main de Sherlock de la sienne, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Même s'il devait avouer qu'il aimait tout simplement les contacts avec Sherlock.

Sherlock tourna sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Sherlock avait le regard tourné vers la fenêtre et son esprit était totalement ailleurs. John se sentit rassuré. Il laissa échapper un soupir léger. Il pouvait sentir que leur lien se concentrait particulièrement sur leurs mains. Tout comme il s'était concentré sur leurs lèvres les deux fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

John sentait distinctement son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était réel. Et il était _complet_.

Le taxi arriva à destination avant même que John ne put y penser, et Sherlock se précipita à l'extérieur, tout en lâchant sa main. Ce qu'il comprenait, et il n'avait rien contre. Il savait que ce n'était pas 'volontaire', mais qu'il n'y pensait juste plus.

John soupira avant de payer le taxi et de chercher Sherlock du regard. Il avait déjà parcouru quelques grandes enjambées. John trotta pour le rattraper. Il resta près de lui alors qu'il avançait vers le cordon jaune qui empêchait le passage aux civils.

Une femme était à côté de celui-ci. Elle laissa échapper un son désapprobateur à la vue de Sherlock avant de hausser un sourcil en remarquant John. Quand Sherlock arriva devant elle, elle garda un sourcil haussé à la vue de Sherlock.

"C'est qui lui, le taré ?"

John se demanda d'abord de qui elle parlait avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait à _Sherlock_.

John sentit de la rage affluer en lui. De la _rage._ Sherlock tourna un regard stupéfait vers lui après avoir presque fait un pas en arrière.

John serra sa mâchoire avant de se tourner et de parler calmement à cette femme.

"Pourquoi donc un taré ?"

Elle haussa juste les épaules. "Il prend son pied a voir des gens morts. Il ne vient pas ici parce qu'on le paie, non ! Il a toujours refusé, d'ailleurs. En plus, il n'a même pas d'âme-sœur. Il vas mourir seul ou vas finir par se suicider, et ce jour là, on se retrouvera devant son corps, tous réunis."

John essaya de réprimer -sans succès- une autre vague de rage.

Il attrapa la main de Sherlock avant de lever lui-même le ruban et de passer dessous, entrainant Sherlock avec lui.

Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent. Mais Sherlock le trainait déjà là où ils devaient surement aller. Un homme aux cheveux gris était là, ainsi que quelques autres personnes. Sherlock jeta un regard dédaigneux à la personne qui était agenouillée près du corps.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers eux. Sherlock avait lâché sa main dès qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"C'est qui ?" L'homme n'était pas insultant comme l'_autre_. Il avait un ton curieux.

"Mon assistant. John Watson, ancien docteur militaire. Anderson n'est pas fiable."

L'homme agenouillé -Anderson- tourna la tête vers Sherlock, l'air outré. "C'est bien à toi, le taré de me dire ça ! Un jour, on te coincera. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que tu sais d'un coup d'œil." Il se leva et parti ensuite, restant quelques pas plus loin, à côté de la femme. Ils observaient tout les deux Sherlock, tout en parlant.

John essaya de ne pas penser à ce que Sherlock avait dit. _Son 'assistant'._

Sherlock toucha le cou de la victime -après avoir mis les gants qu'on lui avait tendu quand il était arrivé- et chercha quelque chose sur le visage de la victime. Il regarda ensuite ses yeux.

Il se leva ensuite et jeta un regard déçu vers Lestrade. "Vous m'avez vraiment fais venir ici pour du cyanure ?! Un suicide, Lestrade, un suicide ! Il y en a aussi sur ses mains, et quelques résidus sur ses vêtements ! Vous m'avez vraiment fait venir ici, moi et John, pour _ça _?!"

'Lestrade' soupira et jeta un regard déçu a 'Anderson'. "Je m'en excuse, Sherlock. Mais pour 'John', tu n'étais pas obligé de l'emmener. D'habitude, tu n'a pas besoin d'**assistant**." Il lança tout de même un regard désolé à John, lui disant qu'il ne le disait pas méchamment.

Sherlock roula les yeux. "Je _suis_ obligé de l'emmener, Lestrade. Tout comme tu as été pendant un temps obligé de ramener mon _cher frère_ ici." Il grimaça à la partie de son 'cher frère'.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils, tout en étant choqué. "Tu.. tu veux dire que ...?!"

Toutes les personnes présentes sur cette scène de crime s'étaient tournées vers Sherlock pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Certains arborait aussi une expression choquée, comprenant surement à quoi Sherlock faisait référence. Mais la plupart d'entre eux avait un air totalement perdu sur le visage. John entendait des bribes de phrases 'celui qui était tout le temps en costume', 'de quoi parlent-ils ?'.

John ressentit toute l'irritation de Sherlock à travers le lien. Son visage était impassible, calme. Mais il n'était pas bien. John ressentait la colère, l'irritation, et même de la rage en Sherlock. Sherlock ressentait peu, et ce surplus d'émotion touchait John.

"Sherlock ? On devrait peut-être mieux partir, tu ne crois pas ?" Il parla de sa voix calme. Celle qui disait aussi 'ça va aller, Sherlock'.

John sentit Sherlock se calmer un peu, mais il restait sur le qui-vive et John sentait qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter comme ça, et partir gentiment sans rien dire. Les Yarders hochèrent un sourcil au ton et à l'intervention de John. Personne n'interrompait ou ne suggérait quelque chose à Sherlock Holmes. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé avaient été renvoyé par le gentillesse légendaire de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock attrapa la main de John, l'attira vers lui, et posa brutalement son autre main sur sa nuque. Il se 'jeta' ensuite sur John, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne. Il l'embrassa une fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième, il ouvrit ensuite ses lèvres avec les siennes et sa langue vint doucement en contact avec la sienne. John répondit au baiser avec passion, répondant à chaque assaut, renvoyant le coup, gémissant. Sa main libre était dans les boucles de Sherlock, tirant doucement dessus et ses doigts massaient son cuir chevelu. John sentait Sherlock gémir contre sa bouche. John se sentit entouré d'une chaleur inconnue, et il sentait que Sherlock non plus ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ils s'en fichaient ! Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore. Au bout d'un certain temps néanmoins, Sherlock et John s'écartèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre, le souffle coupé.

John fut tellement plongé dans les iris de Sherlock qu'il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à remarquer que leurs marques s'étaient remises à épincelées. Leurs marques les brûlaient presque. Ni Sherlock ni John n'avaient aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

Leurs marques diminuèrent d'intensité jusqu'à redevenir normales. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés au milieu de leurs corps. Lorsque leurs souffles redevinrent calmes, Sherlock se redressa et jeta un regard de défi aux Yarders abasourdis. Il tira ensuite John vers la sortie, et ils s'en allèrent.

_Le lien qui unissait Sherlock Holmes et John Watson était surement aussi fort que leurs caractères._

* * *

_*Cookie à la personne qui me trouve la référence.  
_

_**Un mini John affectueux à la personne qui me trouve celle-là ! Vraiment, j'ai l'impression que personne ne connait ! è.é_


	4. Insérer le titre

N/A : Nan. Nan, ne me tuez pas. S'il vous plait. Et je me passerai aussi des 'trooppp couuurrrttttt'. Oui, c'est trop court, mais il me faut quelque chose pour me diriger là où je veux aller. C'est-à-dire quelque chose. *sourire innocent devant votre frustration évidente* J'ai juste besoin que John 'annonce' qu'il ai trouvé son âme-soeur. Pour que ça se diriger vers quelque part, donc.

Donc, j'espère que vous aller apprécier ce petit chapitre, drabble si ça peut vous faire plaisir, et... à plus... Sachant que je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire, ça risque de prendre du temps... Désolée...

* * *

_Ce blog a enfin trouvé un sujet. Mais plus que tout, le bloggeur à enfin trouvé un intérêt dans sa vie de rapatrié. Je n'avais effectivement rien posté sur ce blog depuis sa création (ce qui explique que je ne comprenne pas comment même peu personnes peuvent s'y intéresser). _

_Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se passait rien dans ma vie. Pas d'histoires époustouflantes sur la vie entre moi et mon âme-sœur, pas d'histoires intéressantes tout court, rien. _

_Et puis j'ai rencontré Mike. Mike, un ancien ami à moi, de la fac de médecine. Je voulais déménager de Londres (je suis sûr que vous savez tous comment sont les loyers ici), ne trouvant pas de colocataire. Et -à ma surprise-, il me dit que quelqu'un lui avait dit la même chose._

_Sherlock Holmes. C'est Sherlock Holmes que j'ai rencontré en allant dans le labo où Mike savait qu'il serait._

_Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et encore moins tout le monde. Il est tout sauf ordinaire, et sa seule compagnie se résume à quelques bouts de parties humaines principalement en cours de décomposition._

_Nous allions donc emménager ensemble. Je croyais avoir trouvé une compagnie agréable -quoique...- avec qui passer les dernières années de ma vie. _

_Et je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Oh non ! Loin de là même. J'avais surestimé Sherlock Holmes._

_Je retournais donc, le lendemain, chez Sherlock Holmes, pour régler les derniers détails. Et puis il a remonté ses manches. Simplement._

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. _

_Je n'écrirais pas sur notre vie. J'écrirais sur son travail. C'est un détective consultant. Il aide dans les affaires criminelles. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne citerai que très peu de noms, et essaierai de rester le plus juste et précis possible quant à son travail._

_-John Watson_


End file.
